25 song fics of the holidays
by cooliochick5
Summary: The team gets into the holiday spirit with a little caroling around the Mountain.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: MY HOLIDAY FIC! ENJOY!**_

_**Disclaimers: I own nothing.**_

Wally ran around Mt. Justice, lights, a Christmas tree,Menorah,Kwanzaa stuff, basically everything used to celebrate different holidays decorated the base.

"Wally, what are you doing?" Artemis finally asked. The speedster stopped.

"It's the holiday season, silly." Wally bopped her nose.

"AND, what are you doing?" The archer asked, picking up a chain of lights Wally had dropped.

"He's decorating for the holidays," Robin said entering the room,"He has been since three this morning."

"Is he drunk or something?"

"Nope, just had a lot of egg nog." The bird admitted.

"I didn't know what holiday everyone celebrated so I'm decorating for all of them." Wally jumped up and down.

"Well you're missing something." Robin smiled walking to the main computer and typing some stuff in. Within seconds, holiday music was playing around the Mountain. Really getting into the spirit of everything, Robin, Wally, and Artemis began to sing along.

_"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>Everywhere you go<em>  
><em>Take a look in the Five and Ten<em>  
><em>Glistening once again<em>  
><em>With candy canes and silver lanes aglow<em>

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>Toys in every store<em>  
><em>But the prettiest sight to see<em>  
><em>Is the holly that will be<em>  
><em>On your own front door<em>

_A pair of Hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots_  
><em>Is the wish of Bonny and Ben<em>  
><em>Dolls that will talk and go for a walk<em>  
><em>Is the hope of Janice and Jenn<em>  
><em>And mom and dad can hardly wait<em>  
><em>For school to start again<em>

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>Everywhere you go<em>  
><em>There's a tree in the Grand Hotel<em>  
><em>One in the park as well<em>  
><em>The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow<em>

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>Soon the bells will start<em>  
><em>And the thing that will make them ring<em>  
><em>Is the Carol that you sing<em>  
><em>Right within your heart<em>

_A pair of Hop-a-long boots and a pistol that shoots_  
><em>Is the wish of Bonny and Ben<em>  
><em>Dolls that will talk and go for a walk<em>  
><em>Is the hope of Janice and Jenn<em>  
><em>And mom and dad can hardly wait<em>  
><em>For school to start again<em>

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_  
><em>Soon the bells will start<em>  
><em>And the thing that will make them ring<em>  
><em>Is the Carol that you sing<em>  
><em>Right within your heart, right within your heart"<em>

Finishing their song, the trio started laughing.

"It really is beginning to look a lot like Christmas." Artemis said, leaving the room.

"Duh, I've been decorating since three." Wally commented.

_**A/N: Hope you liked the first chap. I'm gonna try to update this every day, but if I miss a day, i will write two chaps. My Oc will be featured in two chapters but overall, don't let that ruin the fic for you. THANKS FOR READING!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Now that the stockings were hung and the menorah in the window, Wally stepped back with a smile on his face. It only lasted five seconds when Conner walked up behind him.

"You didn't get a tree, you know that, right?" The clone asked, Wally jumped.

"Duh, I know that."

"No you don't."

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey guys, gonna go chop down a Christmas tree yet." Robin asked.

"Yes, exactly what us three were gonna do." Wally mumbled, going to get his coat.

_**20 minutes later:**_

So that's how Wally, Conner, and Robin wound up in a Christmas tree lot, bundled up in heavy jackets.

"It's so freakin' cold!" Wally exclaimed browsing the trees.

"You're the one who wanted a real tree!" Robin argued.

"But it's a winter wonderland out here!" Conner exclaimed as the unknown substance, apparently called snow, began to fall. Robin smiled.

_"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, In the lane, snow is glistening, A beautiful sight, We're happy tonight. Walking in a winter wonderland." _The teen sang.

Wally smirked and joined in the fun.

"_Gone away is the bluebird, __Here to stay is a new bird, __He sings a love song, __As we go along, __Walking in a winter wonderland."_

Conner turned around quickly.

"What the hell are you guys doing, stop that, someone may be watching!" He said, the last thing he wanted was to be caught singing some stupid song, but the duo wasn't done yet.

"In the meadow we can build a snowman, then pretend that he is Parson Brown, He'll say: Are you married? We'll say: No man, But you can do the job When you're in town. Later on, we'll conspire,As we dream by the fire, To face unafraid- " The two sang out but were cut off by a sudden third voice.

"The plans that we've made, Walking in a winter wonderland." Conner finished the verse. Wally and Dick stared.

"Tell anyone and you die." Conner threatened. Finally remembering why they were there, the trio walked around the lot when they found it. The perfect tree!

**Mt. Justice about seventeen minutes later.**

"It's kinda small." Megan pointed out as Wally set the tree on some piano that was randomly in the middle of the briefing room.

"It just needs a little love." Wally snapped, a few needles fell to the ground. The tree was more so just a tiny branch, the red bulb Conner put on it weighed it down so it bent completely over.

Artemis entered the room.

"Wally, you're a block-head."


	3. Chapter 3

Now in the Charlie Brown spirit, Robin sat at the piano and started playing a couple notes.

"Do you know any Charlie Brown songs?" Megan asked as Artemis sat beside Robin.

"Yeah, three, only one has lyrics though." Robin replied, turning the notes into a song.

"Christmas time is here, Happiness and cheer, Fun for all that children call, Their favorite time of the year" The teen added lyrics.

"Snowflakes in the air, Carols everywhere, Olden times and ancient rhymes, Of love and dreams to share." Artemis continued.

"Sleigh bells in the air, Beauty everywhere, Yuletide by the fireside, And joyful memories there." Megan added sweetly.

"Christmas time is here, We'll be drawing near, Oh, that we could always see, Such spirit through the year, Oh, that we could always see, Such spirit through the year..." The three finished laughing. Wally walked in.

"You guys are good singers." He smirked.

"SHUT UP!"

_**A/N: I know, it's a sort chap but oh well, it's Charlie Brown :) Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Still not thinking the music was enough to signal their holiday spirit, Megan and Wally sat on the floor and began writing their christmas lists while RObin continued play random little songs on the piano.

"Artemis, aren't you going to write a list?" Megan asked.

"No, I haven't written one since I was six, and I'm not going to do it know." Artemis snapped.

"Come on, it's fun." Megan said happily.

"No, I'm grown up now, I don't write Christmas lists or sends them off to Santa." Artemis answered, turning on her heals to leave. Once she was safe in her room, she heard a tune from the piano echoing through the halls. Figuring out the song, she actually began to sing along.

_"Do you remember me?I sat upon your knee; I wrote to you, With childhood fantasies. Well, I'm all grown-up now, And still need help somehow, I'm not a child, But my heart still can dream._" The archer sang quietly.

_"So here's my lifelong wish, My grown-up Christmas list. Not for myself, But for a world in need. No more lives torn apart,That wars would never start, And time would heal all hearts. And everyone would have a friend, And right would always win, And love would never end. This is my grown-up Christmas list_." Artemis sang a little louder this time.

"_As children we believed, The grandest sight to see, Was something lovely, Wrapped beneath our tree, Well heaven surely knows, That packages and bows_  
><em>Can never heal, A hurting human soul. No more lives torn apart, That wars would never start, And time would heal all hearts. And everyone would have a friend, And right would always win, And love would never end. This is my grown-up Christmas list."<em> The teen actually started to tear up a bit, but couldn't bring herself to fully cry.

"_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth? Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth. No more lives torn apart, That wars would never start, And time would heal all hearts. And everyone would have a friend, And right would always win, And love would never end, oh. This is my grown-up Christmas list. This is my grown-up Christmas list."_ Artemis finally stopped singing when the door of her room opened. It was Wally.

"You really are a good singer."

"Thanks."

"I wrote you in my Christmas list since you didn't want to write one." Wally held out a piece of paper that was neatly folded. Artemis took it slowly from him and read out loud.

"_And finally, I would like for Artemis to have a great Christmas this year."_

_**A/N: Don't ask me how I came up with that ending because even I have no idea. Anyway, idk who should sing 'Someday at Christmas' in **_**_tomorrow's chapter, so if you want to request a song or character(s) to sing, feel free to ask, I'll try to work them in. THANKS FOR READING!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis stared at the wish again.

"Well, I'm, uh, gonna go back to the, um, rest of the team then." Wally started, spinning on his heals to leave but the archer stopped him.

"Thank you." She said.

"No prob."

Artemis watched Wally leave, then leaned against the door frame.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, But the very next day you gave it away, This year, To save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special_." The girl sang quietly until she was sure Wally was gone.

"_Once bitten and twice shy_, _I keep my distance_, _But you still catch my eye_, _Tell me baby_, _Do you recognize me?__Well_, _It's been a year_, _It doesn't surprise me_, Happy Christmas, _I wrapped it up and sent it_, _With a note saying "I love you"_, _I meant it_, _Now I know what a fool I've been_, _But if you kissed me now_, _I know you'd fool me again."_ Artemis wrinkled her nose as she thought back to the previous Christmas, where she sent a note to her crush and only got her heart stomped on. She swore she'd never fall for anyone like that again.

"_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, But the very next day you gave it away, This year, To save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special, A crowded room, Friends with tired eyes, I'm hiding from you, And your soul of ice, My god I thought you were, Someone to rely on. Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on. A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, A man under cover but you tore me apart. Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again. _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, But the very next day you gave it away, This year, To save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special, __A face on a lover with a fire in his heart, A man under cover but you tore me apart, Maybe next year I'll give it to someone. I'll give it to someone special. Last Christmas I gave you my heart, But the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears. I'll give it to someone. I'll give it to someone special." ____Artemis finally finished her song when Wally returned.

"I, uh, forgot my list." Wally said slowly.

"Oh, here." Artemis handed it back to him. Wally offered her a smile.

"Megan is about to send them, and I really want to get mine in." Wally bit his lip, wishing he could have worded that better.

Artemis nodded, than closed her door. She walked to her desk and pulled out a piece of paper. She quickly scribbled in a wish, than ran after the speedster.

"HEY WALLY, WAIT UP!"


	6. Chapter 6

Now in the bio ship with the rest of the team, Artemis hid her letter well. There was an awkward moment of silence, when Megan finally put on some holiday music. Robin began to sing along, changing the lyrics as he went.

" Dashing through the snow, In the bio ship, are we, O'er the beach we fly, Laughing all the way, Bells from somewhere ring, Making spirits bright, What fun it is to laugh and sing, A uh, ummmmm, la, la song tonight, Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way, Oh, what fun it is to ride, In a bright red bio ship, OH-." But the boy wonder was cut off by his window suddenly being open and a drift of snow whacking him in the face.

"You guys suck!" He yelled.

"What ever." Artemis laughed as Megan closed the window again.

"I'm still going to finish my song." Robin snapped.

"Oh please don't." Wally begged jokingly.

Robin smirked.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way, Oh, what fun it is to ride-" Yet another snow drift came flying through the window.

" REALLY?" Robin yelled but the team didn't hear him over their own singing.

"IN A BRIGHT RED BIO SHIP!"

**A/N: Ik ik, short yet again, I'm sorry, but I had to write this short little chapter. I was really busy today with a retreat and a lot of us started crying because the retreat was just so touching. It was also pretty fun. Anyway, thanks for reading. Here's the real lyrics.**

_Dashing through the snow_  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>O'er the fields we go<em>  
><em>Laughing all the way<em>  
><em>Bells on bob tails ring<em>  
><em>Making spirits bright<em>  
><em>What fun it is to laugh and sing<em>  
><em>A sleighing song tonight<em>

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells_  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>  
><em>Jingle bells, jingle bells<em>  
><em>Jingle all the way<em>  
><em>Oh, what fun it is to ride<em>  
><em>In a one horse open sleigh<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: SO I've been walking around in a skirt and heals all day because of choir, and now if I have to walk again, I will crawl, my feet hurt that bad, so I figured I'd just type. Enjoy. Again it's short, but oh well. This is also one of my aunt's fav songs :)**

By the time the team reached the post office, a light snow began to fall.

"How pretty, they have nothing like this on Mars." Megan said breathlessly, snow glistening all around her.

"It's also cold, dang Suzy Snowflake." Artemis kicked the fluff aside.

"Suzy who?" Conner raised an eye brow.

"Snowflake, it's an old Christmas song, my mom used to sing a lot." Artemis mumbled.

"How does it go?" Kaldur asked.

"I don't know, 'here come Suzy Snowflake' or something like that, i can't remember." But the Archer was cut off by a certain speedster, who just had to start singing it.

_"Here comes Suzy Snowflake, Dressed in a snow-white gown, Tap, tap, tappin' at your windowpane, To tell you she's in town_."

Artemis only shook her head, but apparently, Wally wasn't the only one who knew the song, Robin jumped in too.

_"Here comes Suzy Snowflake, Soon you will hear her say, Come out ev'ryone and play with me, I haven't long to stay."_

Remembering then next part of the song, the two teens sang together.

_"If you want to make a snowman, I'll help you make it, one, two, three, If you want to take a sleigh ride, Whee! The ride's on me, Here comes Suzy Snowflake, Look at her tumblin' down, Bringing joy to ev'ry girl and boy, Suzy's come to town- uhh."_ The boys stopped, thinking over what came next, but the unexpected happened. Artemis began to sing.

"_If you want to make a snowman, I'll help you make it, one, two, three, If you want to take a sleigh ride, Whee! The ride's on me, Here comes Suzy Snowflake, Look at her tumblin' down, Bringing joy to ev'ry girl and boy, Suzy's come to town._" Artemis finished, then walked to the door of the post office.

"Come on," She called, "These letter's won't send themselves!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I ow ya'll two new chapters, so here is the first one**

****With their letters now safely in the mail, the team ventured back out into the cold. Deciding to take a walk around, Conner was the first to pick up on the slightest ringing sound. Look in the direction of the sound, the clone could see a worker standing outside a store, ringing a bell.

"What is that?" Conner asked.

"People who ring bells and collect money for a certain charity." Robin replied, tossing a couple quarters into the charity basket.

Continuing their walk, the team stumbled upon more and more people ringing those silver bells. Everywhere they looked, the holidays were being paraded everywhere, even the stop lights agreed.

_"City sidewalks, busy sidewalks, Dressed in holiday style, In the air there's a feeling of Christmas, Children laughing, people passing, Meeting smile after smile, And on every street corner you'll hear." _Wally finally was smacked with the holiday cheer.

_"Silver bells, silver bells, It's Christmas time in the city, Ring-a-ling, hear them ring, Soon it will be Christmas Day, Strings of streetlights even stop lights, Blink a bright red and green, As the shoppers rush home, With their treasures."_ Even the Boy Wonder couldn't help but sing along.

_"Hear the snow crunch, See the kids bunch, This is Santa's big scene, And above all this bustle you'll hear." _Holiday cheer finally struck the Atlantean and the Archer.

_"Silver bells, silver bells, It's Christmas time in the city, Ring-a-ling, hear them ring, Soon it will be Christmas Day, Silver bells, silver bells, Soon it will be Christmas Day, Soon it will be Christmas Day_." Now the entire team was singing in the street. Well, until Flash came around and threw snow balls at them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And here's the second one! This is a cute little song my sis sang once. Completely forgot it until now.**

Once Flash had his butt handed to him, the teens stumbled into a coffee shop, trying to get warm. Noticing that hot chocolate was on the menu, all six got that, with plenty of marshmallows.

"The marshmallows kind of look like the snowmen that I've seen in books before." Megan said poking the fluffy cylinder.

"You know, there's a song like that." Wally thought through his mind-pod _**(1).**_

_"It's a marshmallow world in the winter, When the snow comes to cover the ground,It's the time for play, it's a whipped cream day,I wait for it all year round." _Artemis sang, knowing exactly which song the speedster was talking about.

_"Those are marshmallow clouds being friendly, in the arms of the evergreen trees, And the sun is red like a pumpkin head, It's shining so your nose won't freeze."_ Wally took the next verse.

_"The world is your snowball, see how it grows, That's how it goes, whenever it snows, The world is your snowball just for a song, Get out and roll it along."_ Artemis chimed in.

_"It's a yum-yummy world made for sweethearts, Take a walk with your favourite girl, It's a sugar date, what if spring is late, In winter, it's a marshmallow world._" Wally continued.

_"The world is your snowball, see how it grows, That's how it goes, whenever it snows, The world is your snowball just for a song, Get out and roll it along. It's a yum-yummy world made for sweethearts, Take a walk with your favorite girl, It's a sugar date, what if spring is late, In winter, it's a marshmallow world, In winter, it's a marshmallow world, In winter, it's a marshmallow world._" The two finished it off with a duet. The rest of the team clapped until Robin just had to ruin it with another song.

"Wally and Artemis sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." He laughed, earning him a fist to the face.

_**(1)= I say that a lot when I start singing random songs.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Conner and Megan decided to voyage ahead of the others, trying to get a little time to themselves. By now it was dark, and the only thing lighting the streets was shop lights and street lights.

"They look like candles don't they?" Megan asked breathlessly.

"Yeah." Conner agreed, looking around.

"You know there's a song about candles." Megan said, recalling the lyrics.

_"One candle in the night , Shining so true and bright, Still a pure and brilliant sight, one candle lights the way, This joyous time of year, Season of love and cheer, See the flame burn strong and clear, one candle lights the way." _Megan slowly finished the first verse.

_"One hope one dream one light one theme, one flame one light, for peace throughout the night, One dawn of peace and love, Sun shining from above, Soar on wings just like a dove, one candle lights the way, One candle in the night, shining so true and bright, all our heart fill with delight, for all the world at peace tonight." _Conner had joined Megan in the next verse.

_"Still a pure and brilliant sight , One candle lights the way." _Megan finished.

_"One candle lights the way."_ Conner finally finished the song. By now, the young couple had already made it back to the bio ship, enjoying each others company, waiting for the rest of the team.

_**A/N: Ik, ik, it was short again. I'll try to work on that. Thanks for reading!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Ik, ik, another two chap thing, but I'm happy to write it for ya'll. I was kinda in a fight today so my hand hurts, cause I got frustrated, walked away, and punched a wall. Anyway, my birthday is also tomorrow so, YAY!**_

By the time the rest of the team got back to the ship, snow was pelting down. It was actually falling so hard, the ship wouldn't start.

"It's too cold, and there's too much ice, she won't go." Megan said, trying to start the bio ship.

"Like a car, after a snow storm?" Robin asked.

"Yeah."

"Well now what?" Artemis asked, tapping her nails angrily.

"Well, we really have no place to go." Conner pointed out.

"_SO, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."_ Wally sang.

_"Oh the weather outside is frightful , But the fire is so delightful , And since we've no place to go , Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_" Robin and Wally sang together.

_"It doesn't show signs of stopping ,And I've bought some corn for popping** (of course, Wally always has popcorn)** The lights are turned way down low ,Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_ Wally started the next verse, this being a song, even Kaldur knew.

_"When we finally kiss goodnight , How I'll hate going out in the storm! , But if you'll really hold me tight , All the way home I'll be warm."_ The Atlantean sang.

"_The fire is slowly dying ,And, my dear, we're still goodbying ,But as long as you love me so ,Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"_ By now, the entire bio ship was filled with song, but then, their notes were cut off by a sudden cracking noise.

A giant icicle had fallen on the bio ship!


	12. Chapter 12

**__**"What was that?" Robin gasped. Megan put a hand to her head.

"Something fell on her, she's hurt!" The Martian proclaimed, preparing to survey the damage outside.

"Megan, what are you doing?" Conner asked, grabbing her hand.

"I'm going to help her!" Megan argued, pulling her hand away.

"Stay." The clone begged.

"_I really can't stay." Megan sang._

_"Baby it's cold outside." Conner added._

_"I've got to go away."_

_"Baby it's cold outside."_

_"This evening has been."_

_"Been hoping that you'd drop in."_

_"So very nice."_

_"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice."_

__"Um, I don't mean to cut you lover birds off or anything, well actually I do, but Robin just kinda went out in the middle of the freakin' blizzard to get that icicle off!" Wally broke the song. The two stared with wide eyes.

**A/N: Duh, Duh, Duh!**


	13. Chapter 13

I know, I know, Robin just went to move an icicle, no biggie right? Wrong! Now you see, Robin seriously thought it would be easy. That was until the snow, hail, and icy wind caused another large icicle to fall. Not even the ninja saw it coming.

Megan had finally emerged from the ship to find her youngest team mate, lying on top of the bio ship, seemingly unconscious. Slowly lifting the child into her arms, the teen girl ran back into the warmth of the bio ship and took a closer look at Robin's injuries. Though it didn't seem that bad, he still had a rather dark bruise on his head where the icicle had struck him. Everyone stood around the two, unsure of what to do.

"He'll be okay." Megan finally assured, "And it looks like the snow is letting up. Sure enough, it was, and the ship was air born once again. The silence was really starting to get annoying, but nobody wanted to make much noise. Without warning, Robin began to whimper in his sleep, probably due to a nightmare. And if the night couldn't get anymore unexpected, what Artemis did next was completely out of the ordinary.

_"Silent night, holy night, All is calm, all is bright. Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child. Holy infant so tender and mild, Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace."_ She sang slowly, stroking the young teen's hair.

"What are you doing?" Wally whispered.

"Shut up, it's the most gentle song I could think of." Artemis snapped. Wally shrugged, taking the next verse.

_"Silent night, holy night, Shepherds quake at the sight. Glories stream from heaven afar, Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia, Christ the Savior is born! Christ the Savior is born."_ He added in slowly. The last verse, the archer and speedster decided to do together.

_"Silent night, holy night, Son of God love's pure light. Radiant beams from Thy holy face, With dawn of redeeming grace, Jesus Lord, at Thy birth. Jesus Lord, at Thy birth._" They finished slowly, then smiled to see it was successful in calming the youngest down.

"Aw, you guys will make such good parents one day." Megan smiled. Wally and Artemis almost fell over. Like that'll happen.

**_A/N: Happy Birthday to me, I'm no longer 13, ummmm, idk , anyway, Thanks for reading. I might add my oc in the next ch or something, idk. tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!_**


	14. Chapter 14

****After a few more moments of silence passed, Kaldur spoke up.

"You said that was the only gentle song you knew, I am aware of another." he said.

"Which one?" Artemis asked, continuing to stroke Robin's hair.

"I do not know what it is called, but I know a few lyrics." Kaldur offered.

"Can you sing them?" Megan asked.

"Yes, _Hark! how the bells, sweet silver bells, All seem to say, throw cares away." _Kaldur tried to remember the words. Megan picked up where he left off.

"_Christmas is here, bringing good cheer. To young and old, meek and the bold. Ding, dong, ding, dong, that is their song, With joyful ring all_ caroling."

Conner, realizing he knew the song as well, got the next verse.

"_One seems to hear, words of good cheer. From everywhere, filling the air. O, how they pound, raising the sound. Oer hill and dale, telling their tale."_

__Artemis, never leaving her spot by her fallen team mater, began singing too.

"_Gaily they ring, while people sing. Songs of good cheer, christmas is here."_

__Wally joined in as well.

"_Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas! Merry, merry, merry, merry christmas! On, on they send, on without end. Their joyful tone-."_ But the speedster was cut off by a small, faltering voice.

"_to every home." _Robin finished the song. All eyes fell on him.


	15. Chapter 15

Robin blinked the sleep from his eyes, trying to clear his vision.

"Wha-what happened?" He asked.

"You were hit by an icicle." Artemis explained, Robin shook his head.

"I mean, why did you stop singing, I like singing, my favorite Christmas song is "Some day at Christmas, can we sing that?"

Deciding the young teenager's actions were only due to the concussion he probably had, the rest of the team began. Weakly, barely even audible, Robin began.

_"Someday at Christmas men won't be boys, Playing with bombs like kids play with toys, One warm December our hearts will see, __A world where men are free."_ Seeing his friend couldn't go any longer, Wally took the next verse.

_"Someday at Christmas there'll be no wars When we have learned what Christmas is for, When we have found what life's really worth, __There'll be peace on earth."_ Wally continued, followed by Artemis.

_"Someday all our dreams will come to be, Someday in a world where men are free, Maybe not in time for you and me, __But someday at Christmastime._" Kaldur came next.

_"Someday at Christmas we'll see a Man, No hungry children, no empty hand, One happy morning people will share, __Our world where people care._" Megan joined in as well.

_"Someday at Christmas there'll be no tears, All men are equal and no men have fears, One shinning moment my heart ran away, From our world today." _Conner, leaning against a wall, even joined the rest of them.

_"Someday all our dreams will come to be, Someday in a world where men are free, Maybe not in time for you and me __But someday at Christmastime."_ Now all together, the team finished the song.

_"Someday at Christmas man will not fail , Take hope because your love will prevail, Someday a new world that we can start, With hope in every heart, Someday all our dreams will come to be, Someday in a world where men are free, Maybe not in time for you and me But someday at Christmastime. Someday at Christmastime." _A small, unexpected cry turned the teams attention to Robin, who still wasn't back to normal yet.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked urgently.

"Will there every be peace for soldiers?" Robin asked.

_**A/N: So today we were talking about wars and this song got stuck in my head, well the convo shifted to the soldiers in those wars, and I almost started crying. that's what inspired this chap. Thanks for reading!**_


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone stared at the little bird, unsure of what to say. Robin only shook his head. Artemis rubbed his arm again and attempted to change the subject.

"How's about another song, we'll be home soon though." She said. Robin smiled.

"Can we sing 'have yourself a merry little Christmas'?"

"Defiantly, it'll be a duet." The archer replied. Robin started.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas; Let your heart be light. From now on, our troubles will be out of sight."_

Then Artemis.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas; Make the Yuletide gay. From now on, our troubles will be miles away. Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore."_

Then back to Robin.

_"Faithful friends who are dear to us gather near to us once more. Through the years we all will be together, If the Fates allow._"

The two of them together now.

_"Hang a shining star upon the highest bough, And have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

__They two ended their carol just as the bio ship landed.


	17. Chapter 17

Finally home, Conner picked up Robin and rushed inside with them. The next sight, was actually pretty weird. All members of the justice league, minus Batman, were gathered around, singing an amazing parody of all time.

"_Jingle bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg, Batmobile lost and wheel, and the Joker got away!" _They sang then burst out laughing. they stopped quickly when they saw Robin.

"Oh my gosh, is he okay?" Everyone asked at once. Conner only glared.

"Is Batman here?" And as if on cue, the Bat walked in.

"What happened?" He growled.

"Robin was hit by an icicle, and possibly has a concussion." Conner explained.

"And apparently he laid an egg." Batman growled again, flashing his team a look, then taking his ward to the hospital wing.

"Why were you making fun of Batman?" Artemis asked, filing in.

Barry was the only one to speak.

"We're all really, really drunk."

_**A/N: Ik Ik, short and the characters are too ooc, but come on, They were "drunk" Thanks for reading!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Another double update, may update some other stories or write some new ones, I'm just that bored. Anyway, I truly love this poem. Enjoy!**_

Now in the medical bay, Batman put Robin on one of the beds and looked over the bruise on his head.

"I'm okay, Batman." Robin said hazily.

"You have a concussion." Batman concluded, but Robin didn't seem to care.

"Can you tell me that Christmas poem?" He asked, absent minded like.

"What?" Batman asked.

_"'Twas the night before Christmas, he lived all alone, in a one bedroom house made of plaster and stone. I had come down the chimney with presents to give,_  
><em>and to see just who in this home did live."<em> Robin said from memory, though he couldn't remember the rest.

_"I looked all about, a strange sight I did see, no tinsel, no presents, net even a tree. No stocking by mantle, just boots filled with sand, on the wall hung pictures of far distant lands. With medals and badges, awards of all kinds, __a sober thought came through my mind."_ Batman continued, knowing exactly what his ward was talking about. Batman continued the poem.

_"For this house was different, it was dark and dreary, I found the home of a soldier, once I could see clearly. The soldier lay sleeping, silent, alone,_  
><em>curled up on the floor in this one bedroom home. The face was so gentle, the room in such disorder, not how I pictured a United States Soldier.<em>  
><em>Was this the hero of whom I'd just read? Curled up on a poncho, the floor for a bed? I realized the families that I saw this night, owed their lives to these soldiers who were willing to fight. Soon round the world, the children would play, and grownups would celebrate a bright Christmas day. They all enjoyed freedom each month of the year, because of the soldiers, like the one lying here. I couldn't help wonder how many lay alone, on a cold Christmas Eve in a land far from home." <em>The Dark night continued, but Robin remembered the rest.

_"The very thought brought a tear to my eye, I dropped to my knees and started to cry. The soldier awakened and I heard a rough voice, "Santa don't cry, this life is my choice; I fight for freedom, I don't ask for more, my life is my God, my Country, My Corps." The soldier rolled over and drifted to sleep, I couldn't control it, I continued to weep. I kept watch for hours, so silent and still and we both shivered from the cold night's chill." _The bird added on. The Dynamic duo finished the poem together.

_"I didn't want to leave on that cold, dark night, this guardian of honor so willing to fight. The the soldier rolled over, with a voice soft and pure, whispered, "carry on Santa, it's Christmas day, all is secure." One look at my watch and I knew he was right. __Merry Christmas my friend, and to all a good night._" Batman smiled at his 'son'. Robin smiled back. It's been a while since they recited poems like that.


	19. Chapter 19

****Back in the living room, the rest of the team was watching the apparently "drunk" Justice League carry on with their party. They had pulled out an old karaoke machine and were singing some of their favorite holiday songs and offered the Young Justice to sing as well. Shrugging and taking the offer, Kaldur and Conner walked onto the table they were using as a stage, and selected a song they both knew.

"This goes out to Superman." Conner said into the microphone and the music started.

_"You're a mean one Mr Grinch, You really are a heel, You're as cuddly as a cactus, You're as charming as an eel, Mr. Grinch, You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel. You're a monster Mr. Grinch, Your Hearts an empty hole, Your brain is full of spiders, You've got garlic in your soul Mr. Grinch. I wouldn't touch you with a __39 and a half Foot pole."_ Kaldur went first then handed the microphone to Conner.

_"You're a vile one Mr. Grinch, You have termites in your smile, You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mr. Grinch, Given the choice between the two of you, I'd take the a seasick crocodile. You're a foul one Mr. Grinch, You're a nasty wasty skunk Your heart is full of unwashed socks, Your soul is full of gunk, __Mr. Grinch."_ The next line the two did together.

_"The 3 words that best describe you, are as follows, and I quote: Stink, Stank, Stunk."_

Kaldur was on the mic again.

"Y_ou're a rotter Mr. Grinch_, _You're the king of sinful sots_, _Your hearts a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots_, _Mr. Grinch_, _Your sole is an appalling dump heap_, _Overflowing with the most disgraceful_, _Assortment of deplorable rubbish_ _Imaginable, mangled up in tangled up knots." _

Back to Conner, who was getting a little too serious with the song and his anger.

_"You nauseate me, Superman, With a nauseous super naus, You're a crooked jerky jockey and, you drive a crooked horse, Superman!"_

One last time, Conner and Kaldur sang together.

_"You're a 3 Decker sour kraut and toad stool sandwich, With arsenic sauce!"_

__"YOU SUCK, SUPERMAN!" Conner screamed into the microphone, earning him a lot of stares. No one knew what to say.

"What, we're all drunk." Conner tried to defend himself. Fail.

_**A/N: Ik, he was ooc, but again, they're all drunk. Thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Getting over Conner's little outburst, Barry took the stage.

"THIS ALL GOES OUT TO SUPERMAN!" He exclaimed happily, handing Conner the other microphone. The song began.

Hey! Chingedy ching,

_It's Clark Kent the donkey. Chingedy ching, The Italian Christmas donkey. Santa's got a little friend,His name is Clark Kent. The cutest little donkey,You never see him kick. When Santa visits his paisons, With Kent he'll be. Because the reindeer cannot, Climb the hills of Italy. Hey! Chingedy ching,It's Kent the donkey._  
><em>Chingedy ching, <em>_The Italian Christmas donkey._" Barry began with Conner on back-up_**(1)**_, but they switch positions.

_"Jingle bells around his feet, And presents on the sled. Hey! Look at the mayor's derby, On top of Clark Kent's head. A pair of shoes for Louie, And a dress for Josephine. The labels on the inside says, They're made in Brooklyn. Hey! Chingedy ching, It's Clark Kent the donkey. Chingedy ching, The Italian Christmas donkey. Children sing, and clap their hands, And Kent starts to dance. They talk Italian to him, __And he even understands."_ Everyone was cracking up. The duo switched yet again.

"Cumpare sing, Cumpare su, And dance 'sta tarantel. When jusamagora comes to town, And brings du ciuccianello. Hey! Chingedy ching, It's Clark Kent the donkey. Chingedy ching, The Italian Christmas donkey. Hey! Dominick! Buon Natale!" By now, the two singers just about fell off the stage laughing. Clark stood in the back, arms folded.

"I'm not Italian." Was all he said, spinning on his heals and walking away.

"YOU'RE STILL A JACK ASS!" Conner called after him, earning him even more looks.

_**A/N: I'm under the impression that Conner should stop drinking...Hmmm. Thanks for reading!**_

_**(1)= I sing back up all the time for my friends :)**_

__Real lyrics:

Hey! Chingedy ching,  
>(hee-haw, hee-haw)<br>It's Dominick the donkey.  
>Chingedy ching,<br>(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
>The Italian Christmas donkey.<br>(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
>(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)<br>Santa's got a little friend,  
>His name is Dominick.<br>The cutest little donkey,  
>You never see him kick.<br>When Santa visits his paisons,  
>With Dominick he'll be.<br>Because the reindeer cannot,  
>Climb the hills of Italy.<p>

Hey! Chingedy ching,  
>(hee-haw, hee-haw)<br>It's Dominick the donkey.  
>Chingedy ching,<br>(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
>The Italian Christmas donkey.<br>(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
>(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)<p>

Jingle bells around his feet,  
>And presents on the sled.<br>Hey! Look at the mayor's derby,  
>On top of Dominick's head.<br>A pair of shoes for Louie,  
>And a dress for Josephine.<br>The labels on the inside says,  
>They're made in Brooklyn.<p>

Hey! Chingedy ching,  
>(hee-haw, hee-haw)<br>It's Dominick the donkey.  
>Chingedy ching,<br>(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
>The Italian Christmas donkey.<br>(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
>(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)<p>

Children sing, and clap their hands,  
>And Dominick starts to dance.<br>They talk Italian to him,  
>And he even understands.<p>

Cumpare sing,  
>Cumpare su,<br>And dance 'sta tarantel.  
>When jusamagora comes to town,<br>And brings du ciuccianello.

Hey! Chingedy ching,  
>(hee-haw, hee-haw)<br>It's Dominick the donkey.  
>Chingedy ching,<br>(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
>The Italian Christmas donkey.<br>(la la la-la la-la la la la la)  
>(la la la-la la-la la-ee-oh-da)<p>

Hey! Dominick! Buon Natale!  
>(hee-haw, hee-haw)<br>(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
>(hee-haw, hee-haw)<br>(hee-haw, hee-haw)  
>(hee-haw, hee-haw)<br>(hee-haw, hee-haw) 


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: CAUTION: OC IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T LET IT RUIN THE STORY FOR YOU! Okay, so my Oc Vanessa is gonna pop in here for a chapter. i honestly dont like Rob/Zantana, So I'm just gonna use my oc. Flames are just for roasting marshmallows. Enjoy.**_

The zeta beam announced Vanessa, now Indigo's arrival, the girl had come out running towards the med bay. Once she arrived there, Robin's attention was torn from his mentor to her.

"Hiya Indy." Robin said happily, patting a spot next to him.

Indigo smiled and sat next to him.

"I heard what happened, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yuh huh." Robin answered, so child like.

"He just has a concussion, he'll have to stay here for a few days." Batman filled Indigo in on what was going on.

"Will he be back home by Christmas?" Indigo asked hopefully, "It's our first Christmas as a couple."

"I'm not sure, that icicle really did a numbe-." Batman began but was cut off.

"It wasn't an icicle, it was, now who was it." Robin tried to think when Batman's com rang.

"Batman here." The Dark Knight said, turning it on, "What do you mean Joker, Harley Quinn, Penguin, and Riddler escaped! Yes, I'll get the Young Justice on it."

"They all escaped?" Indigo asked.

"Yes, and it looks like the whole team, minus Robin, obviously, is needed." Batman said crossing the room to summon everyone.

"Can I stay with Robin for a bit?" Indigo asked. Batman glared.

"Fine, but not long." He left.

Indigo sighed heavily, as Robin gently held her hand.

"Why ya so sad?" He asked.

"I was hoping we could do something special for Christmas." Indigo said slowly, "But you might not be home, and spending Christmas in the med bay is-." But Robin interrupted yet again.

_"I'll be home for Christmas, You can plan on me, Please have snow and mistletoe, And presents on the tree, Christmas Eve will find me, Where the lovelight gleams, I'll be home for Christmas, If only in my dreams." _He sang slowly, holding her hand a little tighter. Indigo smiled as he continued to sing.

_"I'll be home for Christmas, You can plan on me, Please have snow and mistletoe, And presents on the tree, Christmas Eve will find me, Where the lovelight gleams, I'll be home for Christmas." _By now, everyone was calling for Indigo, so she got up slowly, kissed Robin's for head and left just as slow, turning one last time at the door.

"If only in my dreams." Robin finished the song, as a small tear of joy formed at the corner of Indigo's eye. She turned and left, before anymore fell.

Later that night, Robin asked Megan if she could link him and Vanessa.

_**A/N: tacky ik but what every. Thanks for reading!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! IF YOU LOVE FSM AND THIS FIC, YOU NEED TIME TO READ BOTH! THAT'S RIGHT, AFTER A LONG HIATUS FATHER SON MOMENTS IS BEING UPDATED! QUIT FREAKING OUT AND ENJOY! Also, YOUNG LOVE will be updated as well.**_

All through the night, Conner stared at the tree, something wasn't right with it.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked, draping a blanket over the clone's shoulders.

"There- there's something missing." Conner didn't look up from the tree. Megan looked to but knew right away what was wrong. She flew from the living room and returned moments later with a bright, glittery star. She handed it to Conner, who wrinkled his nose.

"What do I do with this?" He asked, trying to brush the glitter off his hands.

"You put it on top of the tree, silly." Megan answered taking the star, and placing it atop the evergreen, then re assuming her spot next to Conner, turning on the Christmas tree lights as she floated by. The two watched the elegant lights dance along the green of the tree, it was so breath-taking.

_"O Christmas Tree, O Christmas tree, How lovely are your branches!." _Megan began to sing slowly. Conner smirked and took the next line.

_"In beauty green will always grow, Through summer sun and winter snow." _The two did the last line together.

_"O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree, How lovely are your branches!"_


	23. Chapter 23

Back to the holiday party, and now that Robin could at least see straight, the karaoke went on. The next two up were Wally, and Even Robin.

_" It's shaping up to be a wonderful holiday,Not your normal, average everyday."_ Robin began, leaving Wally to take the next verse.

_"Sounds like someone felled my old coral , Patrick, why'd you do this to me?"_ Wally couldn't help but laugh.

_"The world feels like it's in loverly."_ Robin answered, also giggling.

_"Go away before I harm you bodily."_ Wally tried his best to sound like Squidward.

_"This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me."_ Robin imitated Spongebob pretty well, _"There'll be shopping, decorating, and plenty of , Patrick, who's that under the mistletoe."_

_"What? Who, me? Would you look at the time, I should go!_" Wally almost fell off the stage, trying hard not to laugh.

_"People seem a little more brotherly."_ Robin went on.

_"Here's a little something to you from me."_ Wally handed Robin his microphone, and vise versa.

_"Even all the trash on Christmas it smells so Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to , la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la,la ,la, la."_ The two sang together, then going back to solo parts.

"_What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"_ Wally snapped.

_"Step outside, we've got something for you to see."_ Robin, and now Conner, who decided to join, answered.

_"Spongebob, take this stuff down immediately!"_ Wally, now entering a duet with Artemis, continued.

_"Chestnuts roasting and burned to the third degree."_ Robin, Conner, and Megan randomly sang.

"_Tonight things are as good as they seem to be."_ Wally, Artemis, and Kaldur added on.

_"A star on top will complete all the scenery."_ Back to Robin's group.

_"This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me, This Christmas feels like the very first Christmas to me._" Both groups sang all together, wide smiles playing across their faces.

"This is so going online." Barry commented as he posted the video via his phone.

"BARRY YOU JACKAS-"

_**A/N: And that's enough for this chap :) Thanks for reading :) Pray for Barry! Happy early Christmas!**_


	24. Christmas Eve

_**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL YOU FANFICTION PEEPS! **_

Deciding to switch the song before Barry got brutally mauled by angry teenagers, Canary changed the song yet again.

"So it's Christmas eve, and we haven't even talked about the last twelve days of Christmas have we?" Canary said into the microphone, easily pulling Wally away from Barry.

"Guess not." The teen speedster said, making now attempt to get back at his uncle.

"Well then, I need twelve people for all twelve days of Christmas, which means the entire Young Justice, and six members of the Justice League." She said, counting the heros.

"Okay, so, Robin, you'll be the first day, then Wally, Kaldur, Conner, Megan, and Artemis, then Batman you'll be the seventh day, then Barry, myself, Manhunter, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and SuperMan, Let's begin."

Everyone was still as the music began, then all chimed in.

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me," They all began, then broke into their individual parts.

"A partridge in a pear tree." Robin sang, which oddly enough, he sounded exactly like Jesse McCartney.

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me," They all sang together again.

" Two turtle doves," Wally added.

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,"

"Three French hens," Kaldur joined.

"Two turtle doves,"

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,"

" Four calling birds," Conner chimed.

"Three French hens,"

"Two turtle doves,"

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,"

" Five golden rings," Megan sang beautifully.

"Four calling birds,"

"Three French hens,"

"Two turtle doves,"

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,"

" Six geese a-laying," Artemis more so talked then actually singing.

"Five golden rings, "

"Four calling birds,"

"Three French hens,"

"Two turtle doves,"

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,"

"Seven swans a-swimming," Batman actually seemed to be singing, which was kinda shocking.

"Six geese a-laying,"

"Five golden rings,"

"Four calling birds,"

"Three French hens,"

"Two turtle doves,"

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,"

"Eight maids a-milking," Barry sang, sounding like nails on a chalkboard, but at least he was singing.

"Seven swans a-swimming,"

"Six geese a-laying,"

"Five golden rings,"

"Four calling birds,"

"Three French hens,"

"Two turtle doves,"

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,"

"Nine ladies dancing," Canary sang, and ironically enough, didn't cause anyone to go deaf.

"Eight maids a-milking,"

"Seven swans a-swimming,"

"Six geese a-laying,"

"Five golden rings,"

"Four calling birds,"

"Three French hens,"

"Two turtle doves,"

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,"

"Ten lords a-leaping," Manhunter joined, again, more so talking than singing.

"Nine ladies dancing,"

"Eight maids a-milking,"

"Seven swans a-swimming,"

"Six geese a-laying,"

"Five golden rings,"

"Four calling birds,"

"Three French hens,"

"Two turtle doves,"

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,"

"Eleven pipers piping," Green Arrow chimed loudly, showing the others how its done.

"Ten lords a-leaping,"

"Nine ladies dancing,"

"Eight maids a-milking,"

"Seven swans a-swimming,"

"Six geese a-laying,"

"Five golden rings,"

"Four calling birds,"

"Three French hens,"

"Two turtle doves,"

"And a partridge in a pear tree."

"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me,"

"Twelve drummers drumming," Superman really didn't put any effort into it.

"Eleven pipers piping,"

"Ten lords a-leaping,"

"Nine ladies dancing,"

"Eight maids a-milking,"

"Seven swans a-swimming,"

"Six geese a-laying,"

"Five golden rings,"

"Four calling birds,"

"Three French hens,"

"Two turtle doves,"

"And a partridge in a pear tree." Robin finally delivered the last line of the song.

"Wow, seriously, if my true love was sending me all that stuff, I would get a restraining order." Conner commented.


	25. Christmas day

****And now, the Young Justice, Justice league, and Roy all gathered on Christmas day for one more Christmas song

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy new year, good tidings we bring to you and your kin, good tidings for Christmas and a happy new year." Everyone sang in unison.  
><em>

"I just realized something." Conner said as they ended their song.

"What's that?" Barry asked.

"We just randomly broke out into song for the past 25 days.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE JUSTICE LEAGUE!" The entire Justice league exclaimed.

"AND FROM YOUNG JUSTICE TOO." Claimed the Young Justice.

"Who are we talking to?"

"Shut up Conner."

"Forget you Wally."

"Come on guys, it's Christmas."

"Megan's right."

"Of course you'd kiss up to her, Wally."

"Shut up Robin!"


End file.
